


Idols

by TechnoDreamer



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoDreamer/pseuds/TechnoDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet Batman short ^_^</p><p>Everyone loves Batman but some more than others...<br/>Some angst and Batmobile love!</p><p>Hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols

It has been a while since she last saw him. He always came past this street though she was never quite sure why. 

She remembered the first time she saw him. Her apartment window, facing the street, always allowed the low hum of a car’s engine to help her fall asleep. She could distinguish most types of cars by sound but one stood out. This one’s hum was too soft, yet too rough and glottal. She got up from her bed to see what kind of car it was. Opening the curtains only revealed an empty street, save for a drunk sauntering past a lamp post, and a faraway drone. After a couple hours she heard it return and ran to the window. She caught a glimpse of the car- Black, sleek and beautiful. She knew who that car belonged to.

For about a month she had kept an eye on him. Every night at around ten, he would rush past her apartment block, turn right at the intersection and disappear. Then in the early morning hours he would return. Sometimes as late as six in the morning when Gotham’s skies light up. But now he stopped coming.

She looked at the pictures of him that she drew and stuck to the ceiling. They were mere images compiled by her imagination and some testimonies from eyewitnesses. She admired him. She read all about this “Bat-clothed vigilante” and she couldn’t shake the feeling of awe she felt towards him. She had to see him. 

Somehow… 

But he hasn’t come past this street in ages. Suddenly a thought came to mind- what if she made him come?

What if he had no choice but to come to her street?

She smiled as she got up and made her way to the door, stopping by the knife-drawer before she stepped into the hallway.


End file.
